


hands

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: me: ...zzzbrain: write.me: w,,whut?brain: write.
Relationships: Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> me: ...zzz  
> brain: write.  
> me: w,,whut?  
> brain: write.

Medic was, of course, bigger than him. Hands, stature, body. Everything. But it always felt good when Scout had him on the bed, Medic's arms stretched spread out beside him, Scout mimicking the pose as he sat on Medic's chest, lips pressing lovely kisses all over the doctor's face. His hands trying to reach for both at once but not quite succeeding as he rubbed his fingers through Medic's palms.

Medic would always compensate, bending his elbows and sliding his bandaged, sticky, fingers into his own, love bubbling from his chest in short bursts of laughter as Scout frowned and gripped his hands harder and moving them above Medic's head. He'd frown for several moments as Medic laughter died down, making kissy faces at Scout until the other budged and laughed himself, telling the german he looked quite stupid doing that, even if Scout knew he adored it.

Scout would shift, moving his hips barely down as he held both hands, pressing more delectable kisses onto Medic's face, savouring the long, tongue touching kiss that are usually associated with french, pressing longer more bruising kisses just below Medic's jaw. Scout would feel Medic's arms tighten under his hands, his wrists just barely fitting into Scout's hands as he gave more passive aggressive love bites just above Medic's collar.

He'd switch from two hands to one, which was an impressive feat itself, as Medic knew Scout's hands are practically engulfed by everyone's. But then they'd be interrupted, the bell would ring, and they'd have to cut their time short. It always left Scout in a distatseful mood, but the rewards of a tired, malleable Scout was always the best thing to Medic.


End file.
